trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Styles
In Trove, Equipment comes in many different Styles that are mainly created by players of the community. There are several different types of styles that can be equipped in specific spots on the player's character. Styles can be collected in various places in Trove whether in Novice Worlds or in the Radiant Ruins. Most styles are learned by Loot Collecting items that have a tag on the item's description that says: "Not in Your Collection." Unless otherwise stated, all common styles are worth 1''' mastery point each, helmets are worth '''10 mastery points each, auras are worth 50 mastery points each, and costumes are worth 35, 70, 105 or 175 mastery points each excluding included styles (usually depending on the source of the costume). Types There are a total of 9 different types of Styles each stylizing the character. Costumes :See Costumes for a list of these styles. Costumes are a type of equipment style that players can equip to one specific class depending on the costume that change their appearance and Visual Effects. Costumes can be obtained through crafting at the Chaos Core Crafter, Shadowy Market and are also purchasable in the in-game Store, either separately for Credits or in a pack containing multiple items and costumes. Costumes cannot be obtained through loot collecting styles. Auras :See Auras for a list of these styles. Auras are a type of Visual Effect style that players can equip on their equipment. There are two styles of auras, Radiant Auras and Stellar Auras. Radiant Auras can be obtained in several ways either by rare drop, Dragon Ascension, Mastery Rank, and Battle Rank. Radiant Auras can only be equipped on Radiant rarity weapons. Stellar Auras can be obtained by consuming Prisms of Light and as a reward from Mastery Rank. Stellar Auras can only be equipped on Stellar rarity hats. Auras cannot be obtained through loot collecting styles. Hats/Helmets :See Hats for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Hat Creation Guide. Hats are a type of equipment style that players can equip on any class and are placed on top of the head of their character. Helmets are a type of hat that cover the entire head of the character. A face style cannot be displayed at the same time as a helmet. Helmets cannot be obtained through loot collecting styles; they are usually from unlocking Badges, included in packs in the Store or unlocked alongside various Costumes. Faces (a.k.a. Masks) :See Faces/Masks for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Face/Mask Creation Guide. Faces are a type of equipment style that players can equip on any class and are placed on the face of their character. Melee :See Melee for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Melee Creation Guide. Melee weapons are a type of equipment style that players can equip to classes that use a Melee weapon (currently Knight, Neon Ninja, Candy Barbarian, and Boomeranger). Guns :See Guns for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Gun Creation Guide. Guns are a type of equipment style that players can equip to classes that use a Gun (currently Gunslinger, Pirate Captain, and Dino Tamer). Bows :See Bows for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Bow Creation Guide. Bows are a type of equipment style that players can equip to classes that use a Bow (currently Shadow Hunter and Boomeranger). Staves :See Staff for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Staff Creation Guide. Staves are a type of equipment style that players can equip to classes that use a Staff (currently Fae Trickster, Dracolyte, Ice Sage, Tomb Raiser, and Chloromancer). Spears :See Spears for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Spear Creation Guide. Spears are a type of equipment style that players can equip to classes that use a Spear (currently Lunar Lancer, and Revenant). Fists :See Fists for a list of these styles. If you want to make your own, see our Fist Creation Guide. Fists are a type of equipment style that players can equip to classes that use a Fist (currently only the Vanguardian). Companions :See Companions for a list of these styles. Companions are a unique type of Ally that is used while going through the Geode caverns. Unlike allies, they give stat boosts only inside the geode cavers, they have no other use outside the cavers other than applying as a style. They can only be applied on top of an ally slot once they unlocked in the player's collections via hatching from Companion Eggs. There are 3 rarities of allies and support a different color scheme for each type. Category:Equipment Category:Styles Category:Hats Category:Faces Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Gun Category:Staff Category:Bow Category:Spear